A Visit from the CAT Team
by Lewen
Summary: Post-Chosen. Using an OC in a totally different way then I intended. but it's cute. I swear


Title: Visit from the Cat Team* (see endnote)  
Author : Stonewar stonewar@alltel.net  
Rating : PG  
Spoilers: Buffy - Chosen and blatant hints of Angel  
finale in the last line.  
  
Keywords Post Chosen vignette  
  
Author's note: As I loathe Kennedy, you will note she  
has been written out. That is all.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Willow looked up from the laundry she was folding on  
  
the bed when she heared a knock on the door of the  
  
apartment. She, Buffy and Dawn have rented the furnished  
  
apartment to establish a base while the other slayers  
  
scattered to new hellmouths and old homes according to  
  
their preference. Be it ever so humble the two bedroom  
  
with the hide-a-bed is the new Watcher's Council or  
  
whatever they decide to change the name to.  
  
  
  
She peaked out the door toward the muffled voices in  
  
the livingroom. Her heart stopped in her chest when to  
  
woman speaking to Buffy looked over at her. Tara!? No  
  
not Tara. She has the same body shape and carriage but  
  
dark haired and eyed and decidedly eastern European  
  
looking. But damn she has the same crooked smile.  
  
'Am I going to see her everywhere now that Kennedy is  
  
gone and I'm alone again. Pesky short-term rebound relationship'  
  
  
  
"Miss Rosenberg?" The woman inquires, her voice deep and  
  
melodious. She opens a mammoth day planner so big it has  
  
a shoulder strap and would go with a power suit much better  
  
than the carpenter pants and twin set she is currently  
  
wearing, and pulls out a business card identical to the  
  
one Buffy holds in her hand. "My name is Katy Zalusky.  
  
I'm with W&H Underwriters."  
  
  
  
"Insurance?" Willow asks as she walks further into the room  
  
to take the card.  
  
  
  
"I was just telling her we really don't have the need for  
  
that kind of stuff just now," Buffy jumped in awkwardly.  
  
  
  
"Actually," The woman inserts. "I'm not a salesman. I'm a  
  
claims adjuster. Miss Rosenberg, your parents purchased our  
  
Special Risk Umbrella for their homeowners insurance 4 years ago.  
  
Can we sit?" She gestures toward the kitchen table and chairs just  
  
left of the door.  
  
  
  
"I haven't lived in my parents home since high school," Willow  
  
pointed out as they sat at the table.  
  
  
  
"That's true but you are a college student under 25 so you can  
  
claim lost possessions."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth but doesn't that  
  
only apply when I'm living in campus housing. Buffy Dawn...and  
  
I have shared a house full-time for the last two years." Willow  
  
cleared her throat awkwardly hoping Buffy didn't her notice her  
  
stumble over wanting to add Tara to her list of former housemates.  
  
  
  
"Normally that is true," She allowed. "Due the total destruction  
  
of the town, the Apocalyptic Catastrophe clause kicked in and  
  
coverage once again extends to you."  
  
  
  
Buffy and Willow's eyes widened in surprise, so rarely do they hear  
  
the word apocalypse uttered by someone other than their group or  
  
so casually. They didn't know insurance companies covered apocalypses.  
  
What will they think of next  
  
  
  
Ms. Zalusky bent over and pulled forms out of her bulky briefcase.  
  
She laid a large stack in front of Willow. "Don't worry, not all  
  
of this is actually needs to be filled out. This booklet here is  
  
instructions on what is allowable and what is not, how to list  
  
bulk items like CD's and clothes etc. I've given you several copies  
  
of the same form in case of spills and mistakes and such."  
  
  
  
"Have you already spoken to my parents?" Willow asked hopefully  
  
not knowing if they had been in town that night. Last time they  
  
had been home for a stopover she didn't even know they had been  
  
there until they mentioned it on the phone the next week in passing.  
  
  
  
"Yes, It was difficult to sit them down and go over this with them.  
  
They are always on the go it seems. Luckily the bulk of the house  
  
contents were inventoried when the policy was first purchased.  
  
Which reminds me, your bedroom furniture was included in that  
  
inventory so you don't need to list them."  
  
  
  
"This going to be difficult I don't remember what I left behind."  
  
  
  
"And you said her person possessions at my house are covered too,"  
  
Buffy said excited at the prospect that her insurance company  
  
might help after all.  
  
  
  
Misreading her excitement the Adjuster points out. "Only items  
  
that were brought from her parents home, purchased or gifted to  
  
Miss Rosenberg are covered under the policy and the forms are  
  
bespelled against fraud."  
  
  
  
"Bespelled?" The girls gasped.  
  
  
  
"You mean this is supernatural insurance?" Willow asked.  
  
  
  
"That's why it's called Special Risk. Its only available in  
  
certain areas like LA, Sunnydale, Corpus Christi, Cleveland  
  
and Dover, Delaware to name a few." Ms. Zalusky replied with  
  
a mischievous grin.  
  
  
  
"Darn. My insurance won't pay after all." Buffy mumbled.  
  
  
  
"That's because you didn't pay the premium. Not because you  
  
closed the hellmouth." Willow pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Closed the hellmouth?" Ms Zalusky inquired. " You're that B. Summers?  
  
I have something for you." She bent over to dig through her briefcase  
  
again and pulled out another form and an envelope.  
  
  
  
She handed the envelope to Buffy and the form to Willow but addressed  
  
both of them. "This form is not related to the claim. The Parent  
  
Company of W&H Underwriters is in process acquiring the site of  
  
the former city of Sunnydale and will commission a dig to retrieve  
  
lost artifacts and texts. So we would like you to disclose what  
  
you can about what was left behind that is of supernatural importance.  
  
In that envelope is a contract to purchase your right of return  
  
since the property you owned is no longer there and has no real  
  
value at the moment."   
  
  
  
She rose from the table and shook both their hands. "Miss Rosenberg,  
  
please call if you have any questions and Miss Summers your case is  
  
being handle special. There is a business card in the packet I gave  
  
you. Good Afternoon." She smiled and let herself out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
Buffy opened the envelope and pulled out the business card.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
WOLFRAM & HART - Los Angeles  
  
10940 Wilshire Boulevard  
  
Los Angeles, CA 90024-3915  
  
Phone:(310)555-8282  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel  
  
President & CEO  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
As I do not write sequels unless previously stated in header all  
  
my fics are up for adoption as long as I get a copy of any  
  
derivative works to archive with the original.  
  
  
  
ENDNOTE  
  
  
  
*A Cat Team is a group of insurance adjusters who are temporarily pulled off all their other cases and  
assigned to natural disasters such as blizzards, hailstorms, earthquakes and tornados.  
  
  
  
But not floods. Floods are not a covered loss. :)  
  
  
  
Would you like to buy some auto insurance? I have a card around here somewhere...  
  
  
  
  
  
(this fic was inspired by one line from someone else's fic I don't remember who wrote it or the title but to  
paraphrase "I should have purchased that Wolfram & Hart insurance when I had the chance," Anya muttered.)  
  
  
  



End file.
